


Verdade ou desafio.

by luaduds



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luaduds/pseuds/luaduds
Summary: Era para ser apenas um desafio bobo a fim de testar sua sexualidade, mas é claro que seus amigos não deixariam Chenle pegar leve consigo.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 4





	Verdade ou desafio.

**Author's Note:**

> Apenas uma renle para melhorar o dia de vocês, q.  
> Boa leitura!
> 
> OBS.: postada também na conta capopera_ do spirit fanfics.

Quando os pais de Mark saíam, os sete sempre se juntavam em sua casa. Nunca faziam nada demais, às vezes assistiam filmes durante a noite inteira, às vezes maratonavam alguma série.  
Desta vez, no entanto, decidiram que fariam algo diferente. Havia tudo sido ideia de Jaemin, ele quem tinha sugerido que joassem verdade ou desafio.  
— Anda, Renjun, responda-me. — Jaemin sorriu travesso. — Verdade ou desafio?  
Com um suspiro pesado e após tantas rodadas fugindo da maldita palavra, Renjun finalmente respondeu o que seus amigos tanto queriam ouvir de si:  
— Desafio.  
— Eu poderia pegar leve contigo, Renjun, mas você é o único que não fez nada de interessante até agora pois se diz hétero demais para isso — falou em um tom zombeteiro, fazendo Renjun revirar os olhos para em uma tentativa de disfarçar o nervosismo que sentia. — Eu vou te desafiar, portanto, a deixar Chenle fazer o boner test contigo.  
Na hora, nenhum dos dois rapazes entenderam do que se tratava, porém, é claro que o sorriso travesso de Jaemin deixava nítido que nada de bom sairia daquele desafio.  
— E o que seria esse boner test? — Ergueu ambas as sobrancelhas.  
— É simples: você só precisa deixar o Chenle fazer lapdance em você. Essa não seria a real definição, mas como é somente para um jogo, irei apenas colocar uma música e deixar que ele dance no seu colo. Geralmente, o teste é feito somente de roupa íntima e se quem se diz hétero ficar excitado, perde. — Esalou a língua no céu da boca.  
— Moleza. — Deu de ombros exalando confiança.  
— Por que tem sempre que sobrar para mim? — Chenle resmungou indignado, fuzilando o Na com o olhar. Ele era o único que sabia que gostava do outro chinês e estava fazendo aquilo de propósito.  
— E se eu perder, o que acontece? — Renjun perguntou, considerando todas as possibilidades.  
— Aí é com vocês dois, eu lavo minhas mãos. — Jaemin riu enquanto os outros observavam o Huang com dó.  
Todos sabiam que Chenle era um excelente dançarinho e, no fim das contas, não deixariam ele pegar leve apenas porque era próximo do rapaz.  
— Vamos logo com isso, vocês dois! — Jaemin levantou e foi até a cozinha, voltando com uma cadeira e chamando Renjun para sentar-se nela. Pegou seu celular logo em seguida e colocou uma música para dar clima. — Boa sorte, bro.  
Chenle levantou e olhou para o mais velho como se pedisse desculpa pelo que estava prestes a fazer, mas todos ali sabiam que ele não se sentia nem um pouco culpado, muito pelo contrário. Sentou-se no colo alheio após receber a devida permissão, respirando fundo.  
Quando o chinês começou a se mover lentamente em cima de seu membro coberto pela calça jeans, Renjun não pensou que fosse arrepiar da cabeça aos pés, mas aconteceu.  
— Anda, Chenle, faça com mais vontade! — Jisung zombou.  
— Está pegando leve somente porque é o Renjun? — Jeno proferiu, ajudando o maknae a colocar lenha na fogueira. Mas, na verdade, era o único que sabia que o mais velho sentia sim certa atração por Chenle, pois já havia o pegado lançando olhares deveras luxuriosos para este.  
Irritado com os comentários, o chinês passou a colocar mais intensidade em seus movimentos, rebolando sem pudor algum no colo do mais velho e esfregando ambas as intimidades. Temeu com todo o seu ser olhar para Renjun e encontra-lo normal, sem esboçar nenhuma reação, mas quando em um ato de coragem subiu a vista para encará-lo, surpreendeu-se ao vê-lo olhando para baixo. Para o ondular de seu corpo sobre o dele, mais especificamente falando.  
— Sabe, Renjunnie, você pode segurar em mim se quiser — disse sem jeito em um tom de voz baixo o bastante para que somente o cujo dito escutasse, pois notou que ele apertava a lateral da cadeira, de vez em quando soltando como se quisesse segurar em outro local.  
Não esperava que Renjun fosse levar o que disse em consideração, surpreendendo-se novamente quando as mãos dele pousaram em sua cintura, apertando a região sem delicadeza alguma.  
A música ainda tocava e seu corpo já se mexia automaticamente; àquela altura, Renjun já praticamente ditava seus movimentos, levando-o a enconstar a testa em seu ombro e gemer baixinho ao pé de sua orelha, de modo que somente ele pudesse ouvir. Chenle não conseguia encará-lo devido a posição em que estava, mas orava internamente para que Renjun se encontrasse na mesma situação que si porque, por Deus, não queria sair dali sendo o único excitado. Já considerava humilhante demais para si ser apaixonado por Renjun quando o mesmo se dizia hétero.  
— Chenle... — Ouviu-o murmurar, quase que entredentes, e levantou a cabeça com muito custo. — Eu quero te beijar. — Como sempre, curto e grosso.  
Mais uma vez se surpreendeu ao ter seu queixo puxado pelos dedos de Renjun, que agora juntava os lábios com os seus. O ósculo não era nem um pouco calmo, e Chenle sentiu as bochechas esquentarem ao lembrar que seus hyungs estavam assistindo tudo aquilo. E também Jisung, que era novo demais para presenciar essas coisas.  
O Huang subiu uma das mãos até o cabelo de seu dongsaeng, puxando-lhe os fios com vontade enquanto sua língua trabalhava dentro da boquinha vermelhinha e quentinha dele. Ambos sentiam seus corpos quentes, e a cada vez que Chenle ondulava o corpo ou arrastava o mesmo para a frente contra o seu, Renjun podia jurar que iria explodir. Como seu dongsaeng era capaz dr causar todas aquelas sensações em si?  
— Eu ainda acho que você está pegando leve com ele, Lele. — Mark provocou.  
— Eu não queria nem ter que concordar, mas, parece que quem está provocando mesmo é o Renjun. — Donghyuck deu corda.  
A verdade é que a música já havia acabado, mas nenhum dos dois parecia ter reparado. Chenle porque estava mais do que concentrado em se mover contra o quadril do mais velho, e Renjun porque estava ocupado demais chupando a língua do chinês uma última vez antes de separar as bocas e pender a cabeça para trás enquanto o Zhong acabava consigo e com toda a sua suposta heterossexualidade da maneira mais gostosa possível.  
— Já chega, se vocês quiserem continuar, tem vários quartos lá em cima. — Mark interrompeu, segurando Chenle pelo braço e puxando-o para si.  
Fora possível ouvir o murmúrio insatisfeito de Renjun, que levantou a cabeça novamente enquanto mordia o lábio inferior encarando a bagunça na qual Chenle havia se transformado.  
— Parece que temos um perdedor por aqui. — Jaemin provocou.  
Renjun então abaixou a vista, deparando-se com uma maldita ereção entre suas pernas. E, céus, aquela calça jeans estava lhe matando.  
— Eu ainda posso levá-lo lá para cima e fazê-lo dar um jeito na situação que ele mesmo criou?  
E foi assim que todos os olhares maliciosos da sala de Mark Lee foram direcionados para Huang Renjun enquanto Zhong Chenle sentia suas bochechas queimarem como o próprio fogo do inferno.


End file.
